1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive, and more particularly, to a cover-type optical disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
With the growing of computer technology, the amount of data that needs to be processed by computers has been significantly increased. The maturer the computer technology is, the more types of data the computers process and the larger amount of data we need to store. Due to the advantages of low price, ease of carrying, large storage, ease of conservation, long term conservation and high security of data against damage, optical discs have gradually replaced the traditional magnetic storage medium to become an indispensable optical storage medium. With the optical discs being widely used, optical disc drives used to reading data on the optical disc have became an indispensable electronics product.
As far as the cover-type optical disc drive is concerned, it includes a main body for accommodating the optical disc and a cover pivotably connected to the main body. In order to prevent the user from opening the cover to cause a dangerous situation when the optical disk is rotating at a high speed or has not been completely stopped, the cover-type optical disc drive may be equipped with an optical disc braking mechanism which causes the disc speed to decrease rapidly, for example, by using friction. In addition, the cover-type optical disc drive may be structurally configured to achieve multi-stage opening of the cover, such that the cover can be fully opened only when the user exerts a small force on the cover as the cover has been opened to a particular angle. In this way, the optical disc drive can be given a sufficient time to decrease the disc speed.